The War of Time
by DragonicPig
Summary: A war on Cray has erupted. As the other clans on Cray struggle desperately to survive, they find it hopeless. As such, the mysterious Gear Chronicle clan rewinds time, hoping to make everything right once more, and restore balance to the world. Please RnR.
1. Chapter 1

Chronojet Dragon lay on the barren battlefield, scarred and wounded. Staring in the face of adversity, the Supremacy Black Dragon, Aurageyser Dragon. This war would determine the future of Cray. The weak were crushed under the feet of the Shadow Paladins, while those brave enough to stand up to the dictators retreated to the Dark Zone, where they could be guided by the mysterious Gear Chronicle clan. However, it had seemed the situation was dire as the Black Dragon cast a shadow over this battlefield, and many warriors were blood stained.

"You don't have to do this. This war is unnecessary." Chronojet Dragon reasoned. Aurageyser Dragon's eyes grew filled with rage. Its rage, you could feel it shake Cray. He took a step towards Chronojet Dragon. The aura surrounding him was vicious. You could feel his hate.

"This planet requires a strong leadership. Weaklings are mere nuisances to this planet. To prosper, we must remain strong." Aurageyser Dragon declared, determination to rule was present in his eyes. Chronojet Dragon grew fearful. Under the rule of the Shadow Paladins, there'd be no mercy towards the weak. It'd be no more than a dictatorship run by fear.

"You're a monster." Chronojet Dragon said in rage. He looked around, witnessing his closest allies be slaughtered. The Blue Sky Knight, Altmile's armor was bloodstained, while he lay on the floor still. The flora which Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha grew were destroyed, while Ahsha herself was laying against a wall, not a single movement. Chronojet Dragon could only think of the horrors the other clans were facing. Noticing Chronojet Dragon's concern for his friends, Aurageyser Dragon laughed.

"You talk about bonds. Working together in compromise. You're but a fool if you believe that. What good is there in companionship amongst weaklings?" Aurageyser Dragon asked, as Chronojet Dragon struggled to get up. He was desperate. He needed to end this war. But with his closest and most powerful allies dead, there was nothing he could do. Aurageyser Dragon ripped his sword out from the broken Exxtreme Battler, Victor.

"Weakness is a sin. You will understand that in the afterlife." Aurageyser Dragon raised his sword, prepared to unleash the Dragon's Crushing Slash. Chronojet Dragon grew fearful. The future of Cray was looking grim. He felt as if there was a darkness surrounding him. A darkness which was blacker than black itself. A darkness which would be a fate worse than death.

Suddenly, a red and black circle captured the dragon. Chronojet Dragon looked up in shock, wanting to see who had saved him. He saw a beautiful creature, the Alter Ego Messiah. The Messiah had come, to save those in peril. His noble wings shone bright in the darkness.

"We Messiahs were born out of forgiveness. We understand, you, however can not forgive him for his sins. However, you are from the Gear Chronicle clan. Rewind the gears of time, go back to a more peaceful time." Alter Ego Messiah instructed. Chronojet Dragon nodded, and retreated as fast as possible. Alter Ego Messiah watched as Chronojet Dragon flew off. However, letting his guard down equated to his peril. A powerful slash was forced upon his back, as he fell to the ground. Getting up, he witnessed Aurageyser Dragon, unlocked and ready for battle. His rage had grown even further than before, and was not hesitating to exterminate the Messiah.

"You will pay for that little stunt, Messiah." Aurageyser Dragon's eye grew wide with rage, as dark aura radiated. Raising his sword high, the dragon was ready to unleash his fury. However, he was once more trapped within a lock. The Genesis Dragon, Judgement Messiah flew down. Graceful, he set foot on the battlefield. His might unrivalled, only to that of the Amnesty Messiah. He was certain the ruthless king of the Shadow Paladins would not stand a chance against the saviors of the Star Gate.

"He will face judgement at my hands. Save yourself." Judgement Messiah commanded, ready for combat. But Aurageyser Dragon broke out almost instantly, leaving no time for Alter Ego Messiah to escape. The dragon's rage grew to a level no one knew possible, as he evolved even further. Dark energy, dark aura was unleashed, flooding the surface of Cray. All the Messiahs could do was watch as hope was obliterated. His strength grew, as the Messiahs prepared themselves.

"Your forgiveness be damned. This new power I feel will lead to your doom." It unleashed a devastating attack which no one could make out. The Messiahs felt powerless as they lay on the floor. Aurageyser Damned laughed. This new sheer force he'd been seeking for… the power to annihilate the weak, the power to erase those who dare oppose him. It was finally his.

"Weakness is a sin." Aurageyser Damned's words rang through the Messiahs minds, as they felt powerless to stop the Supremacy Dragon's rage. His reign of terror could not be stopped, but with the power of Gear Chronicle, they could go back to a more peaceful time.

"This is not the end. This is our door to the future." The Messiahs both openly declared as their last words, before they ceased to live. The flame of hope was put out. But the flame was going to be rekindled.

Chronojet Dragon flew as fast as possible back to the Dark Zone, where he pleaded the Mystery Flare Dragon for assistance. He looked at the current state of Mystery Flare Dragon. Broken beyond repair. But he knew he was still alive. But he wondered if it'd be better off dead.

"I beg of thee. We must rewind the gears of time and prevent the Shadow Paladin's reign. It's the only way." Chronojet Dragon pleaded. The Mystery Flare Dragon lay broken on the ground. Hearing footsteps, Chronojet Dragon grew anxious. He turned around and noticed the forces of Shadow Paladin coming in. Chronojet Dragon, in a last ditch effort, he flew towards the Shadow Paladins, and fought them fiercely. However, outnumbered, he soon fell, as the Shadow Paladins surrounded him. He was sure this would be his end.

"Now is the time." Everyone was startled as they turned around and saw the Mystery Flare Dragon slowly awaking. From the ground, it rose once more back to its feet. It's eyes shone bright, and Chronojet Dragon felt a new surge of hope.

"I shall rewind the gears of time… the future is yours to decide…. Chronojet Dragon."


	2. Chapter 2

Chronojet Dragon's eyes widen. He looks around him, the smiles of the representatives from every clan on Cray surrounding him, as they sit around the elegant banquet table. He had been taken back to the time when he had first arrived on Cray, and the other clans provided the new clan for a welcome party.

"So, why have you come to Cray?" The Blue Sky Knight, Altmile asked humbly, sipping his sake, wanting to know more about the mysterious clan that had just arrived. In the previous timeline, Chronojet Dragon had no idea why the Gear Chronicle clan was sent to Cray, and could not give an appropriate response. But now, he knew what he was sent here for, it was not mere coincidence, it was fate.

"I have come to warn you of a coming war." Chronojet Dragon explained. The laughter and joy originally present in the room was demolished at that moment. The silence was deafening. The other representatives simply stared, others still trying to digest his statement. Cray had been relatively peaceful after the Link Joker invasion, and the idea of a war was simply absurd.

"Forgive me if I come off as rude, but that doesn't sound plausible. Cray has been very peaceful lately, all of us living in unison." Ahsha retorted, looking puzzled as to why their interdimensional guest had come with such strange news.

"It's the truth. I am here from the future, a future where we had no clue this war was to happen. But it did." Chronojet Dragon elaborated. The Dragonic Overlord looked upon him. His flame breath could be felt.

"Our visitor comes with startling news. However, part of a new clan, we should respect him. It has been incredibly peaceful, too peaceful, and I'm ready for any fight." The Overlord told the clans. Chronojet Dragon frowned. He was glad someone was to believe him, but he was disappointed Dragonic Overlord thought he was strong enough as he is.

"With all due respect, I've seen the full extent of your strength, Overlord. Even at the evolved form of 'The X', you simply weren't strong enough." Chronojet Dragon explained. Everyone was dumbfounded. Dragonic Overlord's strongest form, The X, being outmatched in combat was something most denizens of Cray only imagined. No one was stronger.

"If The X wasn't strong enough, how could we measure up to these invaders?" Thavas, the representative of the Aqua Force questioned.

"Sadly, it isn't an invasion. The ones who started the war are among us currently. They create a unit so strong, none of us could compete."

Everyone looked around, wondering which clan would be the one to start the war. Some assumed the Kagero would start it, others assuming Shadow Paladins.

"I can assure you, the days of misdeeds are over. We no longer sin." Claret Sword Dragon, the representative of Shadow Paladin state.

"You're correct. You, the Shadow Paladins, do not start the war. However, you play a depressing role." Chronojet Dragon solemnly explained.

"Whoever our enemies are, we'll simply evolve, and go beyond. If The End isn't enough, I'll revive, and be Rebirthed. We shall crush those who dare disturb peace on our sacred planet." Dragonic Overlord stated, other clan representatives cheered hearing this.

"So, who does start the war?" Altmile questions.

"Link Joker." Chronojet Dragon replies frankly. Everyone is in shock, and turns to the Messiahs.

"This must be a lie. We have done nothing sinister of the sort." Alter Ego Messiah clarifies. Chronojet Dragon nods.

"Thou does indeed start the war. But only a certain group. The Deletors." Chronojet Dragon clarifies. Confused, the other clans start asking questions.

"Who are the Deletors?"

"What role do the Shadow Paladins play?'"

"What can Gear Chronicle do?"

"All will be answered in due time." Chronojet Dragon states, silencing the room. He turns to Claret Sword Dragon, and looks at him sternly.

"You better not do anything funny. During that war, I've seen the might of the Shadow Paladins. Do not make war." Claret Sword Dragon nods, a faint smile appearing on his face.


End file.
